


【政李】冠冕

by ssss67qs



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssss67qs/pseuds/ssss67qs





	【政李】冠冕

嬴政说:“不舒服的话，就叫出来。”他亲吻李书文的额头，李书文躲开这个亲吻，把头低下去，脸颊紧紧贴上始皇帝冕服前的龙。  
小李书文有着与青年时的自己同等的自尊心，甚至更甚——毕竟从小都被师兄们把胳膊压在头顶，嘻嘻哈哈叫小矮子，没有哪一个习武之人不会自尊过度，忍得住不把拳头落在对方脸上。  
尽管每次后果都是三个时辰的马步外加脊背上的二十鞭，小同臣可从未服软。  
然而始皇帝的手指于他而言还是陌生了些，他抓紧了对方的冕服，冰凉的布料蹭在脸上，脚趾微微蜷起；他对于自己轻率答应了对方的提议感到万分后悔，但哪个少年人不对床事感到好奇呢？更何况屁股已经被人家握在手里，少不得还要被揉捏两下的。他这么想着，忽然身体里的手指往里更深入了些，小小撑开入口的同时，摸到了令他头脑发晕的地方。李书文的脊背骤然发抖，从压在脸上的厚重衣物里发出闷闷的呻吟。始皇试图令他露出脸呼吸，却被对方扭着身体躲开，只得一面轻轻拍着他后背，一面温柔地诱哄；但入侵的手指是不会停的，此所谓两面三刀，乃皇帝本分是也。玉色的指头每往里深，就听见闷在胸口的声音尖细地拔高一层，尽管试图遮掩，耳朵尖却红透了。始皇帝用掌心按在他两腿里，把试图并拢的拒绝分开，稍微磨蹭两下，埋在肉里的手指就被立刻夹紧，小小的阴茎在掌心底下可怜巴巴地硬着，绷紧了裤子，眼看是忍不得了。皇帝大发仁慈，用虎口抬着李书文的下巴，令他微仰起头呼吸，就露出一张全然红透的、被泪水糊满的脸。这情状当真十分可怜，毕竟年纪小，但自尊心重，就偷偷咬了好久的辫子，虎牙尖尖地叼住发尾，急促呼吸间，口水都把头发濡湿。始皇帝笑着凑过去，贴在他嘴唇上，将发辫从他口中度来，用齿尖轻轻磨着，手指一勾，终于听到几声不情不愿的啜泣。  
第一次就试图令人高潮是很难的，就连始皇帝也没有十足自信，等到手指入得够深，就开始在穴里慢慢打转，分开相贴的黏膜，仿佛某种虚伪的安抚。李书文被泪水糊了眼睛，看不清始皇帝的神色，总觉得对方在嘲笑自己，那点自尊心顿时又开始冒头。对方是始皇帝，这个信息在头脑里打了个转，转瞬就被压了下去，毫不迟疑地对着眼前玉白的颈侧咬下去，即使无法刺破皮肉，也要恶狠狠磨磨牙。  
始皇帝对于对方的叛逆表示谅解，随后多加了一指，直入到指根。  
啃人脖颈的小崽子顿时无法耀武扬威，拼命仰起不清醒的头脑，试图往后躲闪，但辫子被人咬住，屁股又坐在人手上，只能徒劳贡献出松散的领口与上下滚动的喉结。他脑袋似乎也被那几根指头一并搅乱了，浑浑噩噩不知西东，含混着唇齿，亲吻自己留下的齿痕。  
于是做恶之人终于被讨好，按到他敏感的地方，令他痛快地泄了一次，射在黑色的冕服与白色的小褂上。李书文的辫子也终于被松开，他失去力气向后躺倒，无法思考对方将自己裤子完全脱下的举动，只觉得有些发凉；他露出的阴茎顶端可怜兮兮挂着精水，像被谁欺负了一遭。


End file.
